Evva Ignatiev
Summary Evva Ignatiev is a character made by the general community of FC/OC. Appearance Evva Ignatiev appears as a blindfolded girl with large, pink hair. She has fair skin and a large doll-like dress. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: ''' Evva Ignatiev '''Origin: Community created character Gender: Female Age: 22 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities, Unconventional and conventional Weapon Mastery (Can use "unconventional" objects from the environment to fight as main style of combat. Can use BusterSaber decently), Duplication (Can split her personalities into different clones with unique abilities. Cannot do this while she loses the control of them in her very own mind), some kind of Attack Reflection (With Resilience, she can "deflect" damage done to her to objects to the environment, like redirecting damage done to herself towards a rock, making this object damaged), Empathic Manipulation (With Environmental Happiness, she can make surrounding beings "happy"), Life Manipulation (With Environmental Happiness, she can fill surrounding animals with energy. It can make plants and flowers bloom out of nowhere), Information Analysis (With Analyze, she gathers information about objects in his environment and also individuals in his field of vision), Text Manipulation (With True Words, she makes text written on the air to gain a real effect on the environment. Some of the applications include: Burn, Death, Freeze and Lift up), Power Nullification (Via Rule Breaker, she can make environmental hazards, tiredness and other types of status ailments gone.) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level Stamina: W.I.P Range: Unknown with emotion based attacks. At least tens of meters with BusterSaber. Standard Equipment: * BusterSaber: A handheld device that appears to look like a handgun, but it's barrel where to be rotated to be in line with the handle. It has two forms ** Saber: A plasma beam extends from the device, acting like a lightsaber ** Buster: Part of the weapon rotates itself to look like a handgun. It can fire plasma shots ** Both forms can charge up to release a powerful attack Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Multiple Personalities: *''Hot headed, never giving up and determined.'' **'Resilience:' This copy in particular has a greater amount of stamina than the others, and can endure much, but much more amount of punishment compared to the rest of the copies. He can also "deflect" damage to the surrounding environment objects, being related to her "unconventional" ability of being a fighter using the environment. *''Happy and cheerful'' **'Environmental Happiness:' This copy has the ability to make everything within a certain radius "happy". Plants, animals, even humans become happy. Flowers bloom out of nothing and release their enriching scent, animals become filled up with energy, ready to do their tasks without stress, and humans just become more happy as ever in an emotional sense. *''Analytical, cold and perceptive.'' **'Analyze:' This copy can analyse the environment, just like any other individual can do within their field of vision. Though, difference is, that this can gather information at sight of the environment. Know what type of plant he is seeing, how old a rock is just by mere sight and the state of mind of the individual he is seeing are the applications of this ability. He needs to have his eyes wide open to use this, otherwise this will just get cancelled. He can transfer the info to other copies to use it at their advantage. *''Calm, passionate and perseverant'' **'True words:' This copy, with his ink pen, writes in the air to achieve various effects and transmit his passion of the words to the entire world. Some of the effects include: Burn - Makes an object or individual gather in flames. Death - Ceases a living being's life. For this to work, the living needs to be distracted and not be directly paying attention to this clone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters